realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lloshhi
The lloshhi are a bizarre aquatic race that lives on the cold beaches of Argyle. It is rumored that they are a created race, similar to the chuuls, for nature could never create such a terrible abomination. Physical Description Lloshhi are a mix between all the horrible things of the seas. They stand on four thick legs and feet that have 3 toes, one of which sticks straight backward. Lloshhi have wide bodies, and they seem to have no waists. Their carapaces are knobby and tough, ranging from black to blue to red in color. They have long thick arms each ending in 3 fingers, 1 of which is a thumb. Their wide heads stick out straight from their shoulders. They have large mandibles, which hide 3 rows of sharp teeth, which are built for ripping and tearing, and not chewing. On the tops of their heads they have thick tentacles, which hang over their backs, resembling hair. Their small black eyes glare out from just above their mouths. Personality Lloshhi tend to be rude, mean, and generally unpleasant to be around. They look down on almost all other forms of life. They revere chuuls in a way similar to how other races look at gods, and they almost see sahuagin as equals. Sometimes a Lloshhi travels far away from its people, and learns the ways of other races. This is very rare, but these few Lloshhi are somewhat less horrible to be near. Lands The largest communities of Lloshhi are on the southern beaches of Argyle, near Illumined forest and south of the country of Arvandor. They are also quite common on the rocky cliffs of Corner, and raiding bands of them wander the wide cold beaches of Norgaud. It is rumored that they also dwell on the far off continent of Dwarfheim, but as that place is but a legend itself its highly unlikely. Lloshhi are rarely seen in the warmer central parts of the world. Relations Lloshhi live as raiders, and are feared by the coastal communities they live near. They absolutely despise elves, and will generally attack and kill them on sight. The feeling is mutual, as the elves see them as abominations against nature (which they are). Lloshhi occasionally have peaceful relations with sahuagin. Lloshhi and sahuagin raiding parties are the stuff of nightmares. Alignment Lloshhi tend towards evil alignments. A very rare few are neutral, and good lloshhi are almost unheard of. Stats +2 str, -2 dex, +2 con, -2 int, -4 cha. Lloshhi are excellent warriors, but are somewhat less cerebral then other races. Medium Size 30 foot move Aberration Hold Breath- Lloshhi can hold their breath for a number of minutes equal to 4x their constitution. +4 swim +2 natural armor Abomination- Lloshhi can never take levels in druid, as they are affronts to nature. Stability- Lloshi gain +4 bonuses to resist being bullrushed when standing on all four legs on a solid surface. Automatic Languages: Aquan, Common. Bonus Languages: Giant, Elven, Dwarven, Gnoll. Favored Class: Ranger LA: +1 Category:Lloshhi Category:Aberrations Category:Inhabitants of the Undersea